


Когда уходите на миг

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Стиву казалось, что Баки знал всё с самого начала.





	Когда уходите на миг

В это Роджество в их дом приходит Сэм.

«Я тебя ждал», — блестит в глазах Стива, отражается тусклым светом от жетона на его шее. Сэм видит, что в доме не прибрано совершенно, но ёлка наряжена, поблёскивает тёплыми огоньками в холод гостиной.

— Баки скоро будет, — говорит Стив.

~

Баки всегда торопился. Стив заметил это уже давно, немногим позже того, как Баки впервые, едва увидев в чужих глазах согласие — рвано как-то, задыхаясь, весь раскрасневшийся — его целовал. Джеймс не хотел отстраняться, всё гладил и гладил пальцами чужие скулы, словно дорвавшийся наконец. Стиву помнилось, что они, сержант Джеймс Барнс и капитан Стив Роджерс, тогда и заснули, всё ещё целуясь. По крайней мере, проснулся он, обнаружив чужую макушку прижатой к собственной щеке — слишком близко и слишком _хорошо_ , чтобы быть правдой.

Стиву казалось, что Баки знал всё с самого начала. Поэтому и старался не упускать возможностей — ни одной, — чтобы хотя бы немного, хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть, побыть близко. И они были такими неопытными тогда, но пытались, учились, читая удовольствие по лицам и вдохам друг друга, и Джеймс в одной своей руке крепко сжимал чужую ладонь, а в другой — часовую бомбу.

Иначе и не объяснишь: Барнс всегда боялся опоздать. _Будто знал всё с самого начала_ , будто понимал, сколько ему времени отведено. Каждое утро выпрашивал ещё эти несчастные пять минут, целый день смотрел так, что подгибались ноги, а ночами, не смущаясь, словно не желая тратить на это и так еле отведённые ему минуты, спать не давал. Больше, конечно же, самому себе: сыворотка у Стива была отменная, силы восстанавливались буквально мгновенно, а вот Джеймсу с этим везло не так сильно.

Да и ему, наверное, не везло в принципе. Только это с трудом вырванное, выигранное время рядом со Стивом он считал своим самым большим сорванным кушем. А потом, чувствуя, как ледяной ветер жжёт кожу, как тает в нём собственный крик, думал: как же хорошо, что это я, а не он. Ведь так глупо, так бессмысленно и так совершенно нелепо было погибать в свои двадцать шесть лет.

~

Стив рассеянно чешет за ухом Джека, стареющего уже пса. Джек тоже скучает — более того, тоскует, пытается вытянуться, дотронуться до жетона на шее Стива; Сэм чувствует, как от этого ему становится не по себе.

Дом так и дышит отсутствием Баки, и даже созданное подобие рождественского уюта не заполняет словно необжитую пустоту. Будто Барнс, отлучившись, забрал отсюда всё тепло. Сэм знает, что это не так: всё это тепло Баки всегда спешил оставлять Стиву, и Стив просто не знал, что с ним делать.

Особенно сейчас.

~

Прошло семь десятков лет, но меняться Баки, кажется, так и не собирался. Придя в себя, очнувшись наконец от кошмаров, он, благодарный до безумия родным тёплым рукам, в эти же руки и вложил как-то щенка, рыжего с белым. А часовая бомба, так и не разорвавшаяся тогда в снегу, всё тикала и тикала, и Баки всё так же спешил — и жить, и любить. Стиву было совершенно не на что жаловаться — он только посмеивался: куда же ты так торопишься, будто боишься не успеть?

Баки не боялся не успеть. Баки боялся, что его у Стива отберут — или же наоборот, и это, впрочем, было совершенно не важно, Баки просто боялся, что это спокойное и тихое чувство у него из груди вырвут с корнем. Более того — Баки словно знал, что однажды это произойдёт на самом деле, практически — или буквально — на физическом уровне, только в этот раз его некому будет залатать. В этот раз уже к нему никто не успеет.

Поэтому и спешил на самом деле, и было мало, мало-мало-мало пробуждений рядом, в этом так надолго растянувшемся втором шансе на счастье. И ведь теперь у них было времени больше — они держались за руки уже десять лет, подбирался год одиннадцатый, и Баки целовал Стива, словно впервые, и впервые позволял себе думать: успел.

Стиву казалось, что Баки знал всё с самого начала.

~

— Баки скоро будет, — говорит Стив, _бессмысленно убеждая в этом то ли Сэма, то ли себя._

Сэм тоже ждёт его — с хрустящего мороза, с красными, обветренными щеками, с запутавшимися в волосах снежинками. Пахнущего холодным декабрьским вечером и банальными мандаринами, с искренней радостью в немного уставших глазах. Сэм ждёт его таким, каким запоминал из года в год — он просто не может не ждать.

Сэм просто не может свалить глупое, тупиковое ожидание на одни только Стивовы плечи.

— Да, — говорит он, едва выйдя на улицу, и зажимает телефон между плечом и ухом. — Да, Нат, говори быстрее. Да, всё так же один, из дома не выходил. Да, ждёт, что Барнс сегодня придёт. Нет, он почти не говорил со мной, хотя был рад, что я пришёл. Нет, я не буду забирать Джека, мы тысячу раз это обговаривали. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.

Сэм недовольно морщится в ответ на монолог Наташи, но ругаться не хочет: Рождество, как-никак. Сводит разговор к чему-то отстранённому и аккуратно, с благодарностью, прощается, обещая отзвониться утром.

Прячет телефон в карман куртки и оборачивается на дом.

Месяц назад Стив выходил из него в последний раз.

Год назад Баки не вернулся сюда с миссии, после которой от него Стиву остался один только холодный жетон.


End file.
